


Imbri - dem Regen

by Dandeliona



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Rome
Genre: M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandeliona/pseuds/Dandeliona
Summary: Ein regnerischer Nachmittag. Cicero hat weder Tochter, Frau, Freund, noch Karriere. Aber er hat ja noch Tiro...





	Imbri - dem Regen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marcus Tullius Tiro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marcus+Tullius+Tiro).



> Plinius behauptet, Cicero habe Tiro wohl Liebesgedichte geschrieben. 
> 
> Ich bin stets verwirrt, dass niemand wirklich darüber zu reden scheint.  
> Gut, es gibt scheinbar keine anderen Nachweise dafür, aber die Frage ist, warum ultra Fanboy Plinius ansonsten so einen Scheiß schreiben sollte. 
> 
> https://books.google.de/books?redir_esc=y&hl=de&id=qZfrAgAAQBAJ&q=freedman%2C+Tiro#v=snippet&q=freedman%2C%20Tiro&f=false
> 
> https://books.google.de/books?id=XZMZBQAAQBAJ&pg=PT102&lpg=PT102&dq=cicero+tiro+gay&source=bl&ots=nKhlayE7zX&sig=ACfU3U13M6e2lIJtwVpTO8nesNK-hotLQg&hl=de&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjlzJGnucHiAhWQKlAKHYjMAX8Q6AEwDnoECAgQAQ#v=onepage&q=cicero%20tiro%20gay&f=false
> 
>  
> 
> Das hat mich (unter anderem) dazu inspiriert.  
> Stellt euch vor, ihr könntet für einen Tag Tiro sein. Gut - Cicero rumheulen hören, Cicero rumprahlen hören, Ciceros Sachen tragen... aber einen Tag den großen Meister anschauen dürfen, alles hören und aufschreiben dürfen, was er sagt.

Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, ich hatte ihn gehört; er war auf und ab gegangen, rast- und ruhelos vielleicht war es diesem Umstand zu zuschulden, vielleicht auch diesem, dass er den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht hatte, bis jetzt auf seiner Liege in den nicht enden wollenden Regen zu starren. Seine Tochter war noch nicht lange tot. Seine Frau war nicht mehr seine Frau. Sein Freund war in Griechenland. Seine Karriere am Boden und ich glaube, dass er es bereits erahnen konnte, dass auch sein Lebenswerk - die Republik - nicht mehr lange sein würde. Manche Männer wären in solchen Zuständen bereits zugrunde gegangen. Hätten sich ein Schwert und den Bauch gerammt oder sich aufgehängt. Cicero schob das stets nur auf den Umstand, dass er zu feige dazu war, aber dem war nicht so: Irgendwo in ihm war stets immer noch der Funke, der ihn einst von Arpinum wie auf Jupiters Schwingen an die Spitze des Staates getragen hatte. "Ich muss doch noch Marcus bei seiner Karriere helfen", sagte er immer. Und: "Atticus würde mir das nie verzeihen, dass ich unser Versprechen gebrochen habe." Denn sie hatten miteinander gescherzt, dass Cicero einmal Atticus' Bibliothek kaufen und sie dann gemeinsam als Greise diskutierend in Ciceros Garten sitzen würden - so wie die Männer in Ciceros Dialogen. "Und Tullia, was würde nur meine Tullia sagen? Tiro, wenn es eine Unterwelt gibt und wir uns dann dort schon so früh wiedersehen, Tiro, wäre sie dann nicht furchtbar enttäuscht von mir? Was meinst du, Tiro?"  
Es ist stets ein furchtbar trauriges Ereignis, wenn es dunkel um einen Mann wird, der einst im hellen Sonnenlicht stand. Ich hatte ihn leiden sehen, im Exil. Leiden sehen, nach Tullias Tod. Leiden sehen, nach der Scheidung von Terentia. Und jetzt sah ich ihn, als Mann, der die Angst vor dem hohlen Gefühl in seinem Inneren so bitter versuchte zu verstecken. Ich glaubte zunächst nie daran, dass ich ihm besonders viel wert war. Ich war ein Sklave. Ein Sklave, der ihm besonders nützlich war. Manchmal war ich wütend auf ihn, da er mir meine Freiheit schon vor so langer Zeit versprochen hatte, aber dann dennoch nicht erfüllt hatte. Weil ich dachte, dass ich schon eher ein besseres Leben hätte haben können. Ein freies Leben. Aber nun denke ich, was dann bloß mit ihm gewesen wäre? Er wäre alleine geblieben. Ganz alleine. Noch dazu in diesem Zustand. Wenn ich zurückblicke, waren Atticus und ich die einzigen, die ihm geblieben waren. Und da Atticus dazu neigte lange Zeit fern zu sein und nur per Brief zu erreichen war, war ich der einzige, der wirklich an seiner Seite geblieben war.  
Ich hatte ein paar seiner Lieblingsbücher und einige seiner Reden zusammengekramt. Ungefragt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihn die Erinnerung an den Glanz alter Zeiten vielleicht wieder aufblühen lassen würde. Also ging ich hinaus; er lag in ein paar Decken gewickelt auf einer Liege in der Porticus, ein Stück weiter an der Tür, durch die ich nun hinaustrat eine weitere Liege. Für einen Gast vielleicht. Einen Gast, der nicht kommen würde. Vielleicht auch für mich. Ich wusste es nicht. Er lehnte sich nun auf der Liege vor und streckte den Finger hinaus in den Regen. Als er meine Schritte auf den Fliesen hörte, fuhr er herum. "Ach, du bist es."  
Als habe er auf seinen Mörder gewartet. Auf den Tod - Pluto - der plötzlich hinter einer der Säulen hervorlugte. Nun, da ich dort war, hier, neben ihm, wusste ich nicht wie ich ihm mein Vorhaben unterbreiten sollte. Ich konnte ihm schlecht vorschreiben doch bitte zu lesen. Sich von mir vorlesen zu lassen. Ich war ja albern…  
"Was hast du da?", murmelte er und ließ sich etwas erschöpft in die Liege und tiefer in die Decken zurücksinken. Ihm bekam das Nichtstun nicht. Nicht nur, dass es ihn langweilte und daher seinen Geist trübte - er machte sich auch Vorwürfe. Und da er sich nun wohl nicht einmal genug Vorwürfe zu machen schien, dass es ihn wieder umtrieb, war er vielleicht kurz davor sich aufzugeben. Meine Finger zitterten. Ich hatte ihn Jahre begleitet, ich kannte ihn wie kein anderer - wieso sollte er böse auf mich werden? "Ich würde mich freuen…", ich schluckte, "Herr, ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mir eine eurer Reden vortragen könntet."  
Er starrte mich an. Die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen hellten sich etwas auf, er stützte sich auf die Liege auf. Ich wagte nicht ihn anzusehen, aber ich spürte seinen Blick. Er hatte mich durchschaut. Natürlich. Natürlich, Tiro. Er ist wohl der intelligenteste Mann des Römischen Reiches, Tiro! Was ihm fehlte, war wohl Menschenkenntnis, aber ich war so einfach zu durchschauen wie… wie…  
Der Regen nahm zu, prasselte auf die Wasseroberfläche des Impluviums im Innenhof.  
"Komm", sagte er. Ein Kloß sammelte sich in meinem Hals und ich starrte auf die Schriftrollen zwischen meinen tauben, kalten Händen. Ich hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Er trug überhaupt nicht den Gesichtsausdruck den ich erwartet hatte. Sein Ausdruck war… war… irgendwie zärtlich. Er streckte die Hand nach mir aus. Fragend. Verlangend.  
"Ich…", wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Mir schoss ob meiner Unsicherheit ein wenig die Röte ins Gesicht. Wie albern ich doch war! Als wären wir in irgendeiner vertrackten, ersten Liebesaffäre gefangen.  
"Tiro?", seine Stimme war lauernd, irgendwie verspielt. Ich schaute ihn an. Er lachte. Er lachte! Es war eine seltsame Vertrautheit, eine liebevolle Art und Weise in der er meinen Namen sagte. "Du magst nun ein freier Mann sein, aber ich war einst dein Herr, bedenke das. Du solltest es dir nicht mit mir verscherzen. Das ist natürlich nur ein gut gemeinter Rat. Ich habe schließlich keinerlei Entscheidungsgewalt mehr über dich."  
Wie von selbst erhob ich mich, ging die paar Schritte zu seiner Liege. Als zöge mich der fast schon kindliche Charme, der auf einmal von ihm ausging, magisch an. Als sei ich ein Hund, der in der lauten Stadt auf einmal meint die vertraute Stimme seines Herren zu hören. Ich ergriff seine Hand. Er rückte ein Stück und ließ mich auf seiner Liege Platz nehmen. "Hörst du mir zu?"  
Ich war verwundert. "Selbstverständlich, Herr."  
"Ich bin nicht mehr dein Herr", lachte er.  
"Ich… bin es aber so gewohnt."  
"Nun gut. Hör zu, Tiro: Ich bin ein alter, einsamer Mann…"  
Ich war erschüttert: "Nein, Herr, eure Meinung ist immer noch sehr gefragt und ihr seid stets willkomm-" Er hielt mir mit einem belustigten 'Sht' den Finger vor den Mund.  
"Also? Wo war ich?"  
Ich verzog das Gesicht. Er spielte mit mir.  
"Worauf ich eigentlich hinaus will, halten wir es zur Feier des Tages einfach mal kurz: Wenn ich tot bin, wirst du dich dann an mich erinnern?"  
Ich starrte ihn an. Vor Verwunderung blieb mir beinahe der Mund offen stehen.  
"Natürlich, Herr, wer sollte sich denn nicht an euch erinnern?"  
"Nein. Ich meine… Egal, was andere Leute sagen werden, wirst du meine Erinnerung in Ehren halten? So, wie ich war, meine ich. Sage und schreibe ihnen alles, meinetwegen, die ganze Wahrheit, aber sage und schreibe es so, wie ich war. Wie ich für dich war."  
Ich schluckte. Mir wurde schwummrig. Es kam mir vor als hätten soeben die Götter ein Schicksal auf meine Schultern geladen. Oder vielleicht war es schon die ganze Zeit dort und dessen Gewicht wurde mir erst in jenem Moment bewusst.  
Als sei ich bei einer äußerst intimen Szene anwesend, deren Anblick mich verlegen stimmte, von der ich mich aber dennoch einfach nicht losreißen konnte.  
"Aber Herr! Ihr werdet doch noch ziemlich lange leben!" Er hielt noch immer meine Hand. Ich wollte am liebsten davonlaufen. Nicht, weil ich es unangenehm fand. Nein, im Gegenteil.  
"Ich habe dich immer hoch geschätzt, Tiro. Weshalb sonst habe ich dich derart lange an meiner Seite gehalten? Ich habe bereits gefürchtet, du würdest so schnell wie möglich von mir fortkommen wollen, wenn ich dir die Freiheit schenkte. Aber wie ich zu meinem äußersten Glück immer noch sehen darf, habe ich dich noch immer nicht vertreiben können." Er schmunzelte leise und drückte meine Hand.  
"Redet doch nicht so", sagte ich leise, verlegen.  
"Ich rede so, wie mir der Mund eben gewachsen ist, Tiro. Und das haben schon eine Menge Leute bemängeln dürfen, wie du weißt." Ich musste lächeln. "Warum also nicht auch du?"  
"Wisst Ihr, mich… stört nicht besonders, was Ihr sagt, Herr, auch wenn es mich etwas verlegen macht", ich nahm all meinen Mut und Atem zusammen, "aber der Gedanke Euch zu verlieren schmerzt mich. Sehr."  
"Wir werden alle einmal sterben müssen, Tiro. Und wer zuerst geht und wer zuletzt, das liegt nicht in unserer Macht zu entscheiden." Ich bin fest überzeugt, dass er zur damaligen Zeit bereits ahnte, dass er vor mir sterben würde. Nur noch nicht auf welche Weise. "Aber uns bleibt immer noch die Hoffnung und der Glaube, dass", und mit diesen Worten schlang er seine Arme vorsichtig um meinen Nacken, "wir irgendwann in einem anderen Leben wieder miteinander vereint werden. Diesmal vielleicht in einem besseren."  
Und mit diesen Worten presste er doch tatsächlich einen Kuss auf meine Stirn. Ich war etwas irritiert, aber nur für einen kleinen Augenblick. Denn danach fühlte es sich schön an und die Stelle an meiner Stirn wurde warm und trug dieses warme Gefühl bis in mein Herz hinein. Ich wollte gerne etwas sagen, etwas wie "Für mich war dieses bereits gut genug."  
Er ließ sich auf seine Liege zurückfallen und mummelte sich von mir abgewandt in die Decken. Die Spitzen seiner Ohren waren etwas rot, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, ob das an der Kälte lag. 

"Jetzt lies mir aber endlich etwas vor, Tiro", verlangte er, etwas patzig wie ein kleines Kind.  
Ich schmunzelte. "Was denn, mein Herr?"


End file.
